Petit aperçu du bonheur
by PeTiTe-CarNivOore
Summary: Je prends le téléphone, compose le numéro, et attends. Décroche, aller... Décroche, que cette chose étrange que l'on apelle bonheur me soit ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu moins inacessible... Juste un tout petit peu moins. [ One shot, toute mimi ]


**Petit aperçu du bonheur**

Genre: Shonen-ai

Disclaimer: Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser ? Bien évidemment, les persos ne sont pas à moi. En fait, ya pas grand-chose qui m'appartient, dans cette fic (à part le téléphone... tiens, lui je le garde pour moi.)

Chanson: C'est quand le bonheur ?, de Cali. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, pourquoi ? Ca, je ne saurais pas me l'expliquer.

Rating: K. No problem.

Note: Le rythme de la chanson n'est pas le même que le rythme de lecteur, excusez-m'en... Néamoins, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

« Cette fois-ci, je l'appelle et lui demande. J'en suis capable. Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, après tout, simplement l'inviter à manger des nouilles… »

Ces bonnes pensées sont rassurantes. Je ferme les yeux un instant, prends ma respiration, mon courage, et ma détermination. Je peux le faire… Les yeux toujours clos, je décroche le téléphone, et tape machinalement son numéro. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois (sans jamais allez jusqu'au bout) que je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir mes paupières. J'attends. Oh, faites qu'il décroche. Et faites qu'il veuille bien…

Je suis pendu à vos lèvres  
Espérant le mot, espérant le oui  
Qui sauverait ma vie  
Je suis pendu au téléphone  
Mais qu'y a-t-il de plus moche ?  
Au téléphone, aphone qui sonne et personne qui ne décroche  
Je suis pendu à votre cou, dans le plus beau de mes rêves  
Mais je ne me réveille jamais près de vous  
Et j'en crève  
Je suis pendu sous vos fenêtres au pied de l'arbre  
Peut-être demain la petite fleur qui va naître  
Vous racontera mon chagrin

C'est quand le bonheur ?

Ca sonne toujours. Le bip régulier qui raisonne à mes oreilles me plonge dans un état de stress. J'attends, j'attends, plein d'espoir. Décroche, aller… L'autre fois en fin de journée, après l'entraînement, tu m'as enfin accordé un regard. Enfin. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais ça m'a rendu tellement content… Tellement fier. Tu avais posé tes beaux et envoûtants yeux noirs sur la petite personne que je suis. Oh ça oui, j'étais fier. Je t'en prie, décroche…

C'est quand le bonheur ?

Je suis pendu à cet espoir que vous m'avez soldé  
Je suis presque sur l'autre soir c'est moi que vous avez regardé  
Je suis pendu par les pieds, tout rouge et le souffle coupé  
A chaque fois que le hasard me dépose devant votre nez  
Je suis pendu à la cravate dans mon costume crog macabé  
Il parait que vous faiblissez devant les hommes bien habillés  
Je suis tendu c'est aujourd'hui que je viens vous offrir ma vie  
Peut-être oserais-je parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mes pieds

C'est quand le bonheur ?

Il y a une semaine, j'ai entendu Sakura et Ino parler de toi. Je les envie, elles, qui peuvent assumer leur amour sans honte. La grande blonde parla soudain de sa nouvelle robe « hypeeeer tendaaance et hypeeer chiiic » qu'elle avait acheté à une boutique à la mode. Elle comptait se pavaner devant Sasuke vêtue de sa nouvelle merveille.

« Je suis certaine que Sasuke-chan adoooore les personnes habillées élégamment, lui qui est toujours siii superbe… »

Elles ont bêtement gloussées. Idiotes… Si tu acceptes, peut-être oserais-je porter un costume comme on dit que tu les aimes. Mais ça ne ferait pas un peu étrange, pour aller manger un simple plat de nouilles ? N'est-ce déjà déjà pas étrange d'inviter une personne avec qui l'on se dispute sans arrêt ? N'est-ce pas déjà étrange de l'aimer, cette personne ?

C'est quand le bonheur ?

« Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Tu as décroché, tu as décroché !

« Euh, ouais, salut !!

-Na… Naruto ? » s'exclama la voix au bout du combiné, visiblement surprise de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

« Ouais, c'est moi. Euh, je dérange pas ?

-Mmh. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Euh, hé bien, en fait… Euh…

-Abrège, petite tête. »

Les mots me manquent. Je savais pourtant exactement quoi dire… Je l'ai répété tant et tant de fois dans ma tête.

« Tu… Tu veux venir manger des ramens avec moi, demain soir ? »

Ca y est. C'est dit.

« A… Avec toi ?

-Ou… oui. Mais, si jamais t'as quelque chose de mieux à faire, hein, je peux comprendre, tu sais, et puis…

-Stop, me coupa-t-il la parole. C'est ok. »

Je faillis en lâcher le combiné.

« Vrai ? Vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

-J'ai dit ok. A demain.

-Oui… à demain. »

Et puis ce goût amer est venu tapissé ma bouche  
Je viens de conquérir son coeur mais c'est louche  
Car qui ne peut ses vieux amours, c'est quand parle l'amour  
Aussitôt qu'on le gagne, décidément c'est pas facile tous les jours

C'est quand le bonheur ?

Demain. Demain, nous mangerons ensemble…

Ca me fait tout drôle, vraiment. C'est presque étrange, comme sensation… Je suis tellement pressé d'être demain soir, mais à la fois un peu inquiet. C'était assez facile, en fait. Trop, peut-être… Une sourde angoisse m'étreint le cœur. Et si ç'était simplement pour se moquer de moi ? Ou se battre avec moi sans que Kakashi nous en empêche ? Et puis, si Sakura et Ino viennent aussi ? Comment ça se passera ? Et si jamais il ne voulait plus ? Ou s'il n'avait pas compris ?

Je me gifle mentalement. Il faut que j'arrête de m'en faire autant. Je l'ai enfin, ce rendez-vous. Pourquoi est-ce que je me torture l'esprit ? Ne suis-je pas heureux ?

Je viens pourtant de faire (courageusement !) le premier pas vers le bonheur…

Oh, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que nous nous rapprochons tout de suite. Ne dit-on pas que le grand obstacle au bonheur, c'est de s'attendre à un trop grand bonheur(1) ? Mais ça viendra peu à peu, j'espère. Et puis, si ça ne marche pas, hé bien… Tant pis, je me contenterai de cette situation. Je suis déjà tellement satisfait que tu es accepté… Peut-être le bonheur n'est-il qu'un contraste, mais il y a une foule de petits bonheurs qui suffisent pour parfumer la vie(2). Je commence donc à sentir une vague odeur agréable, que je n'arrive pas encore à bien définir. J'espère tant qu'un jour, je saurai la respirer à pleins poumons…

C'est quand le bonheur ?

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

(1)Je dois cette belle citation à Bernard Fontenelle, tirée de son livre Du bonheur.

(2)A nouveau, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César : cette citation est de Alphonse Karr.

oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo oO§o§Oo

Et voilà... L'une de mes premières fics (bon, jme sens pas émue pour autant, mais...). On voit bien à travers les lignes mon style de débutante, ce qui est légitime puisque j'en suis une, mais je me surprend à bien aimer cette fic. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas, en fait.

J'aimerai bien avoir votre avis... Ca me serait vraiment utile et précieux ! )


End file.
